Night! Trouble or Fun?
by KariHatsuKito
Summary: Joey is late to see his date at the restaurant. Everyone else is at Yugi's place, watching movies. When Joey arrives, he found his date had gone home. Now Joey and his date have to find somewhere else to have their date, but they have a spy.
1. Chapter 1

I have a few stories that will be all coming out soon. I think I'll post finished ones on October 12th on Wednesday.

Title: Untitled

Finished on: September 30th, 2005

Chapter 1 name: SchoolYard Trouble

English names used

Summary: Joey is late to see his date at the restaurant. Everyone else is at Yugi's place, watching movies, having the time of their lives. When Joey arrives, he found his date had gone home. Now someone is following Joey while he is on his way over to his date's house. Will Joey's date know where he is in time to save him, will he still be happy to see Joey and still find a replacement for the place to have their date? Chapters will be split between the guys, Joey and his date!

Rated: T for fluff

(Yugi to someone) Atem to someone

?Ryou to someone? Bakura to someone 

Marik to someone Malik to someone

!Joey to Atem!(The Pharaoh set it up so everyone could keep in touch) Atem to Joey

/Yami to Hikaru\ \Hikari to Yami/ --ex: \(Yugi to Atem)/ -or- / Bakura to Ryou \--

**Chapter 1: SchoolYard**

Joey, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou walked out of the classroom with their yami's trailing behind fighting over what they were all going to watch that night. They all decided on the movie 'X'! Wow, they were going to have a great night! (aN; 'X' is a really old Japanese movie that is in movie rental stores now!)

"So, Joey, what are you doing tonight that you don't want to come watch movies with us?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Oh, just gonna sit home and do homework and study is all, really!" Joey said, a bit nervous. It was actually a lie but part of it was true. He was going to be home for a certain amount of time, doing homework and stuff, but he was also going out to a posh restaurant with someone. (aN; Just so you know you have to use common sense for the part of the story that I don't put Joey's dates name.) "I'm kinda behind in all my studies!"

"Well, ok, we put the guys in charge of getting the movie and Ryou said he'd pay for whatever they pick out! It'll be fun!"Yugi said and Ryou nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it'd be the best thing to let Atem, Bakura and Marik to pick out your movie." Joey said. "Unless, you'd want to watch a gory and violent film!"

"Hey, guys!... What's up, Yami?" an annoying voice came from behind them.

"As I told you before, girl, that my name is Atem now!" the angry Pharaoh said, as he hid slightly behind Bakura. "Now go away!"

"Wanna go on a date, just you and me, tonight perhaps?" Tea said. She pushed Bakura away violently and attached herself to Atem. Bakura, hair now spiking up out more and more violently each second, pulled out his dagger and Ryou, seeing what his yami was planning to do, yelled.

"No, Bakura, down boy, Malik, help me!" Ryou shrieked, while Bakura screamed, "Get your filthy hands off of The Pharaoh, girl!" Yugi was by then tugging Tea's arm away from his yami and Atem was trying to pull his arm away to no avail. Joey was helping Malik and Marik restrain the almighty Bakura, while Ryou struggled to take the knife out of his hand. Tristan and Duke saw their friends in need of help and ran over quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" Duke yelled as he quickly pulled Tea off Atem and Tristan held her arms. As soon as Tea was off of Atem, Bakura stopped struggling and Yugi fell to the ground.

"Lemme go, Tristan!" Tea yelled and Bakura got up, his hair still spiked out wildly, and walked over to Tea. He put his knife toward her face.

"Know what this is, girl?" Bakura said crackling evilly at her, waving the knife in her face. Tea watched it, looking scared. "You come within 50 feet of The Pharaoh and you will get this as a gift but I'll want it back later. Get what I'm saying!"

"Yes, Bakura! Yes yes yes!" Tea whispered scared.

"What on earth is going on here?" a voice shouted from behind. Bakura quickly cast his precious dagger to the Shadow Realm so he wouldn't get caught with it and turned around. He carried only that lethal weapon on him and nothing more. "Alright, Bakura, where is your dagger?" the hall monitor asked.

"Dagger, I ain't got a dagger, sir, Ryou took them all from me!" Bakura said shooting everyone a look that told them all to go with his story.

You all better go along with me if you know what's good for ya! 

Go along with what Thief King is saying, okay, Joey?

!Yes, sir!

"Yes, sir, they're all at home in my safe!" Ryou said. "Baku-ra, doesn't know the combination either, sir, so how could he have one, besides if I saw him with another one, I would have taken it away by now!"

"But he had one in his hand, and he hesitated to turn around to face me. He must have it in his pockets!" Mr. Kigito said.

"You are right, Mr. Kigito, he has one in his pocket!" Tea screamed, her hands let go when the hall monitor came out. "He was threatening me with it!" She started to cry and Yugi and Atem both rolled their eyes.

Heh heh, how dumb? Right, Pharaoh? 

Yeah, and I can't believe she use to be our friend!

(She's pathetic, huh, Atem?)

I'm 5000 some years old and am not going to waste it the rest of it watching this girl cry! Yugi, can I go into the puzzle?

(Huh, oh, no, not yet, let's watch and see how much trouble Baku-thief and Tea get in first, so we can help bail him out!)

Baku-thief? How much trouble do you think you'll be in if he finds the knife on you?

Dun' worry, baka Pharaoh, I don't have the knife on me. It's in the Shadow Realm! 

Excellent idea, Baku-thief! 

?Baku-ra, where did you say you put your knife?

Sweet hikari, I said it was in the Shadow Realm, I'll go and fetch it later! 

Clever move, Baku-thief! The Shadow Realm, I like it!

Yeah, it was clever! 

?Don't be full of yourself now?

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Mr. Kigito asked them. "I hate twins, they're so confusing!"

"We'ren't twins!" Atem said and everyone else nodded.

"Well then, what are you, that you all have a matching friend and why do you all hang together?" Mr. Kigito said.

/I'll erase his mind of the whole incident!\

\(Okay! Just don't hurt him!)/

"Mr. Kigito, let's play a game!" the Pharaoh said. "We'll place a bet on Bakura and if he has a dagger on him, you win, and we'll all serve what you mortals call a 'detention'! Okay?"

"Bakura, I order you to empty your pockets, immediately!" Mr. Kigito said forcefully.

"Yes, sir!" Bakura said automatically as the teacher watched as he turned out all the pocket in his school uniform he borrowed from Ryou. When there was no sign of the dagger, Mr. Kigito sighed. "Okay, you win, Yugi!" Mr. Kigito said.

"So you know, my name's Atem! Mind Erase!" Atem said, pointing at the hall monitor, the Sennen eye glowing on his forehead.

Mr.Kigito blinked and looked around. Without a word, Mr. Kigito turned around and went back into the school.

I owe you big time, Pharaoh! 

Good job, My Pharaoh!

"Well, now it's time to go to the movie store to get our movie and have the best night ever." Ryou said.

"I gotta go now! Bye everyone!" and Joey took off.

"See ya!" everyone shouted at him.

Next chapter:

"Mr. Wheeler!" she asked.

"Yes?" Joey answered confused.

"Sir, your date has already gone home, he was waiting for you a while!" she said.

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all my wonderful reviews. All the flames are used for roasting marshmallows. Read and review as much as you can to tell me how I'm doing. First yaoi story with Joey and Seto! Thank you!

Title: Untitled

Finished on: October 1st, 2005

Chapter 1 name: SchoolYard Trouble

English names used

Summary: Joey is late to see his date at the restaurant. Everyone else is at Yugi's place, watching movies, having the time of their lives. When Joey arrives, he found his date had gone home. Now someone is following Joey while he is on his way over to his date's house. Will Joey's date know where he is in time to save him, will he still be happy to see Joey and still find a replacement for the place to have their date? Chapters will be split between the guys, Joey and his date!

Rated: T for fluff

(Yugi to someone) Atem to someone

?Ryou to someone? Bakura to someone 

Marik to someone Malik to someone

!Joey to Atem!(The Pharaoh set it up so everyone could keep in touch) Atem to Joey

/Yami to Hikaru\ \Hikari to Yami/ --ex: \(Yugi to Atem)/ -or- / Bakura to Ryou \--

**Chapter 2:**

'_Shit! I'm gonna be late!_' Jou thought as he ran home to change from his school clothes to what he picked out that morning for his date. '_He's always on time! It'll give him an excuse to ruin it all for tonight!_'

Joey got home, ran upstairs to his floor in the apartment complex, unlocked the door, ran past his father, who was asleep on the couch, to his room. He changed into his new blue jeans he had just bought and a plaid dress shirt that was blue and black with a bit of gray. It was semi-new. He had bought it a few weeks back. He looked at his clock and saw he had only a few minutes to get the restaurant they had reserved a week ago. Joey grabbed a blue hoody from his closet and was out the door.

'_Man, I hope he can wait a few minutes extra! I don't want him to leave me!_' Jou thought deperately, as he turned the corner and down the street.

Ten minutes later, he arrived but didn't see his date's car. '_Damn,...huff...huff... he must've left already!_' Joey thought. '_But I'm only 5 minutes late, why is he already gone? Did he think I would show early and left a bit ago, disappointed? Maybe I should ask?_'

He walked inside. A woman caught his sight of him and walked up to him.

"Mr. Wheeler!" she asked.

"Yes?" Joey answered confused.

"Sir, your date has already gone home, he was waiting for you a while!" she said. "He told me that when you arrived to tell you that he wanted you to meet him at his house."

"Ok, thanks miss!" Joey yelled as he walked out. As soon as he was out the door, he ran home to get his bike.

Within 10 minutes he was on his bike and down the street.

(a.N; I'm not very good with actions of people.)

Fifteen minutes got him to outside his dates' house. After riding up his driveway and parking his bike, he found himself at the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Well now, look who we have here!" a voice said as the door swung open. "A puppy!" he pulled Joey into a hug, tussling Joey's hair, and Joey's arms rapped around his boyfriends' waist.

"You're such a tease!" Joey pouted. "But that's why I love you,...Seto!

Good way to end a chapter, I think!

Next chapter:

"Aaarrgghhhhh,...baka yami!" Bakura shouted. "Get off me, Atemu!"

"No way, Bakura, not unless you apologize to my hikari!" The Pharaoh responded.

"Help me, hikari-mine, or else he'll kill me!" Bakura whined. Ryou made no effort to help his yami, but just watched and helped try and settle a crying Yugi, who had his feelings hurt.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
